


One Week of Torture

by LexAngel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, M/M, Rating May Change, cipherpines, maybe some macifica later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexAngel/pseuds/LexAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper winced as long leather covered claws tugged on his hair, yanking his head back with one swift movement.</p><p>How did it come to this? Dipper was supposed to be the hero. He was supposed to be the smart one! How did he not see this coming?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper winced as long leather covered claws tugged on his hair, yanking his head back with one swift movement. His first reaction would be to lift his arms, to remove the source of the pulling, but that became an impossible task when he felt shackles clinging to his wrist and hold them tightly together. He was stuck. While the claw in his hair dug into Dipper's sensitive skull, the other went to his neck, his dragon-like nails threatening to slit his throat.

"DIPPER! Let go of my brother you Isosceles jack ass!" Dipper heard his sister cry out, and he tried to speak, but all that came out was a whimper as a claw trailed a thin line on his neck.

How did it come to this? Dipper was supposed to be the hero. He was supposed to be the smart one! How did he not see this coming?

"Gimme the journal Shooting star, then we'll talk." The Demon hissed as he held onto Dipper from behind in his new form, which seemed to be half if his original triangle self, and an out-of-proportion human. His head kept it's pyramid structure, while his body was tall and lanky, covered by a suit of black and gold.

"Dipper! Where'd you put it!?" Mabel begged, "Please Dip... I won't let him hurt you... I just... please! Where's the journal?" She whimpered, on the verge of tears. She knew that the boy had hidden the journal somewhere she'd never find it, and it was all her fault. If she hadn't taken the book so often for her own selfish needs, then her twin wouldn't have hidden it. 

Dipper struggled to shake his head 'no' in the demon's grip, "Sorry... I can't. He'll destroy us all-" his words were cut off when Bill Cipher gripped his neck, choking him.

"BILL! STOP IT!" Mabel cried out, throwing a glass bottle at him in which she'd found at her bedside.

The demon hissed as the bottle shattered against his triangle head, "Don't test my patients, girl." He growled, and the girl stumbled backwards at the crazed look she saw in his eye. "Where. Is. It."

"I-I don't know!" She sobbed, hiding her face in her hands pathetically. What was she supposed to do? Let him just... burn the shack down until he finds it? Mabel didn't even know if it was even in the shack.

Bill's face turned red out of anger and frustration, but he soon calmed himself, returning to a golden yellow. Then, if Bill had a mouth, Mabel could swear that he was grinning, "Say, how about we make a deal?" He mused.

"Mabel! N-mmph-" Dipper was cut off as a large, glove covered hand sealed tight over Dipper's lips. "Well?" Bill continued, losing his patience.

"..." Mabel looked worryingly at her brother before locking her stare on the ground, "What do you want?"

Dipper struggled against the hand clasped over his mouth, but it didn't budge, "I'm going to give you a week to find that journal, and fork it over." Bill said with a dull tone in his voice, "If you don't, then I'll do with the boy as I please. He'll be my sacrifice," He stated smugly, "and if you do hand the journal over, I'll give him back. Which is a pretty generous deal on my part. Sound good, shooting star?"

Mabel hesitated, but to Bill's amusement, she nodded, and held her hand out for a hand shake, "deal..." she muttered under her breath. Bill removed the hand from Dipper's hair to shake the girl's hand.

"Wonderful!" Bill would have clapped if his hand weren't over Dipper's mouth, "Oh, and shooting star, dear?"

Mabel looked up, scowling at the demon, waiting for his words.

"For each passing day that goes by, in which I don't have the journal in my hands," he started, shifting his hand that was held over the boy's mouth to push two fingers against Dipper's lips, "I will torture your brother, worse, and worse." He gave Dipper's hair a sharp yank, and the boy gasped, giving Bill the opportunity to shove the two digits into his mouth. This caused Dipper to gag, and sob as the slim fingers forced themselves down Dipper's throat. He was pretty sure fingers weren't supposed to be this long...

Mabel gasped, wanting to help her brother, to just take him away from the beast, but she knew that wasn't an option. The anger flared inside of her as Bill pulled his fingers out of Dipper's mouth, leaving him to choke and sob some more. Bill glanced at the stands of saliva that stuck to his leather glove before muttering a quick 'gross' and wiping of the remaining spit on Dipper's shirt.

That somehow infuriated her further.

"Well," Bill snapped, and Dipper's eyes suddenly began to haze over, "I better get going. I have lots of important things to get to. Don't waste my time shooting star." He laughed as Dipper emitted a soft sigh and fell limp in Bill's arms, "See ya around kid."

The room flashed a bright white, and the two disappeared. Mabel fell to her knees, and began to break down. 

"I'm so sorry bro-bro! I can f-fix this... We can fix this... I w-won't let him take you. He can't have you. He c-can't hurt you..." she sobbed, her tears dripping to the ground. "He can't have you..."


	2. We can't save him

Dipper's eyes slowly opened, just barely getting used to how bright the room he was in was. He realized that he was lying in a large bed, it's sheets were silky and golden, with a complicated design embroidered along the edges. The walls in the room held that same design, along with the dresser. Where was he?

"Hello Pine Tree." Dipper heard the voice come from his left, and shrieked as he looked to see Bill Cipher on the other side of the bed, sitting on a chair with his legs crossed.

"Yeesh kid, relax. It's not like I'm going to kill you...yet." the demon snickered.

"You-" Dipper growled, "Where's Mabel!? What did you do to her!?" The boy sneered.

"Oh, shooting star? I didn't do anything to her." The demon scoffed, "you, however," he laughed, "I've got plans for you."

Dipper shook, remembering Bill's fingers down his throat . Which hurt as much as it was disgusting. At least he wasn't harming his sister... 

"I will have to set a few rules, just so you know, and you won't want to break them." He stated. It wasn't a question. "The first rule is- that you're aloud to leave your room, but any door that has an eye on it, you will stay out of. Your curfew is at eight o'clock, and you will be in this room at that exact time. You will stay there until morning. You are not to try to hurt me or ruin my plans. And finally, you will obey me. Understood?"

Dipper tried to wrap his mind around the several rules, and then shook his head, "and what if I don't want to follow your rules?"

Bill looked as if her were raising his brow, "Then I will lock you up in a cell, and let you hang there without food until I see fit to let you out." He said, duly.

Dipper bit his lip, but nodded.

"Great!" He clapped, "now that you understand your place, there's no need to explain any further. Have you eaten dinner yet?"

Dipper opened his mouth to say that he wasn't hungry, but his growling stomach interrupted him, and he shook his head 'no', hesitantly.

Bill gave a short laugh, "Thought so." He paused, "If you can find the dining room, then you may eat." The Demon disappeared, and the rooms door flew open.

"W-wait! Bill!" Dipper fretted, but Bill was long gone.

Of course. 

Dipper sighed, and turned his body to stand and leave the bed behind. He made his way to the open door, and looked both ways. There were two long hallways each way, that seemed to lead to nowhere, and although there were no windows, they were oddly lit. Dipper hesitated for a moment before deciding on taking the left path.

'Wrong way, Pine Tree.' The voice snickered in his head.

Dipper stopped in his tracks before turning in his heel to go the other way. He huffed, figuring that he'd never get to eat.

____________________

 

Mabel raced downstairs to meet with her uncle, a petrified look plastered on her face.

"Hey, you kids wanna order some pizza for- hey kid... you alright?" Gruncle Stan asked, "Who died?" He joked, but stopped smiling when he saw Mabel begin to cry.

"He took... He took Dipper..." She choked out.

"Huh?" Stan asked, beginning to gain a worried tone, "Who took Dipper?"

"A demon- Bill- he took him!" Mabel half shouted-half cried.

"... Bill Cipher?" Stan asked, "That guy... I swear-" He began to grow angry.

"You know him?" Mabel asked, "H-he said that he wouldn't give Dipper back unless we give him the journal, I-"

"He won't give him back to us." The uncle sighed, "We can't save him..."

"E-excuse me?" Mabel asked, shocked and confused.

"That demon is the reason your grandfather is dead." He explained with the grit of his teeth, "All we can do now is protect you and the rest of gravity falls. I have a few spells that-"

"No! You expect me to just forget about Dipper? That's not going to happen!" Mabel stated, "We were supposed to celebrate our sweet sixteen together! And that's only in a couple of days! We need to save him!"

"We can't. He'll kill us all!" Stanford said sternly, "If you just listen to me, we could survive the apocalypse. We can stay alive. I know you don't understand it now, but-"

"If you call that living, then I'd rather be dead! I'm not leaving Dipper behind." She pouted. After a long, stern stare down, Stan finally gave in.

"Alright..." Mabel gave a hopeful smile, "but, if it doesn't work- if Dipper is gone by the time we find the journal... then we'll put my plan into action. Alright?"

Mabel nodded, and hugged onto the grown man, "thank you..." She whispered into his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chappy! Yaaaaaaaaay! Ahahaha. Sorry for any grammar mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for like... FOREVER. Sorry, it's short, and I suck at writing, but take my written trash anyways ^_^ lolz


End file.
